


But maybe I need you.

by hermajestylana



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Magic, Multi, Other, Spanish, Swen - Freeform, True Love, Wedding, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 02:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11026638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermajestylana/pseuds/hermajestylana
Summary: Killian acaba de pedirle matrimonio a Emma, ante la atenta mirada de todo Storybrooke. Regina también estaba presente, sentada al lado de Robin. Su reacción ante la pedida de mano no es como la del resto. No se alegra, no sonríe, abandona el bar con la esperanza de que nadie se haya dado cuenta, pero ella sí que ha notado su ausencia.Una confesión, sentimientos, una boda que no parece haber intención de cancelar. Secretos, viajes, otros reinos y una decisión que decidirá el futuro de más de una persona.La historia estará narrada por Emma y Regina. En cada capítulo veremos el punto de vista de cada una de ellas y entenderemos el por qué de las decisiones que toman. ¿Conseguirán ser felices juntas a pesar de todo?





	But maybe I need you.

_Emma._

En el bar de la abuelita hoy estamos de celebración. Regina, Hook, Henry y yo habíamos conseguido volver de Nunca Jamás sanos y salvos. Hay jarras de cerveza por todas partes y canapés que llenan cientos de platos. En una de las mesas Robin abraza a Regina. Llevaban bastante tiempo sin verse.

-Empezaba a pensar que no volvería a verte. - le susurró Robin a Regina. Pero ella no parecía muy interesada en lo que su chico le decía.

En la otra punta del bar, Hook me acariciaba el pelo.

-Por fin en casa, amor.

Un casi inaudible sí salió de mis labios. Le estaba dedicando mi atención a otra persona. Yo tenía los ojos fijos en Regina, la cual me devolvía la mirada, con una sonrisa. Sí, estaba en casa. Por fin.

El ambiente estaba muy animado. Casi todo Storybrooke estaba allí. Los Charmings, Ruby, Zelena, Los enanitos, Belle... Parecíamos una gran familia.

-Atención por favor. -Dijo de repente Hook, mientras golpeaba su vaso de ron con el garfio, para llamar la atención de todo el mundo. - Quería aprovechar que estamos todos aquí para hacer una cosa que llevo tiempo teniendo en mente. - Dijo mientras me miraba.

En ese momento aparté la vista de Regina y miré al pirata con desconcierto. Ni yo ni ninguno de los allí presentes sabía lo que Hook se traía entre manos.

-Estoy muy contento de estar de vuelta en casa, con Emma y Henry. Y con vosotros, que ya sois como una familia para mí. Y por eso quiero hacer esto aquí y ahora.

Nadie estaba preparado para lo que se disponía a hacer. Sin decir una palabra más, Hook se agachó, apoyando una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña cajita.

-Emma Swan, ¿me harías el honor de ser mi esposa? -soltó de repente, mientras abría la caja, dejando ver un anillo adornado con cientos de diamantes diminutos.

Mi primera reacción fue buscar la mirada de mi madre, Snow, la cual estaba dando saltitos de alegría. Mi padre, al contrario, tenía una expresión muy seria en la cara. Hook nunca había sido de su agrado. Luego estaba mi hijo Henry, del cual no supe distinguir su reacción. ¿Qué le parecía aquello? Luego hablaría con él. Continué recorriendo el bar con la mirada, donde todo el mundo sonreía y murmuraba. Lo único que necesito ahora es encontrarme con una mirada, la que tanto me reconforta. Y ahí está, ella, mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos. Se había levantado de su asiento al oír las palabras de Hook y parecía querer decir algo, pero las palabras se quedaron atrapadas en su garganta.

Regina se limitó a sonreír y asentir levemente con la cabeza, como si me diese la aprobación que necesitaba. Y rápidamente bajó la cabeza, apartando su mirada de mí y emitiendo un leve suspiro.

-¿Emma?

-¿Qué? - me había olvidado completamente de la escena de la que estaba siendo protagonista.

-¿Qué me dices, amor? ¿Te casas conmigo?

-Eh... Sí, claro que me casaré cont... -Antes de que pudiese terminar la frase Hook me besó. Y solo el ruido de la puerta del bar de la abuelita al cerrarse de golpe me sacó de mi ensimismamiento.

Alguien se había ido. Recorrí otra vez el bar con la mirada, rápidamente y, al ver allí a Robin de pie, solo, y con cara de no entender nada, supe quien se había marchado: **Regina**


End file.
